Gundam Battle Assault
Gundam: Battle Assault is a 2D Fighting game, developed by Natsume and published by Bandai, which was released in 2000. It is an American remake of the Japanese game Gundam: The Battle Master 2. The Characters Story It is the year A.C. 19X. Heero Yuy has once again taken up the Wing Gundam, this time to take out mobile suits and bring peace to the world. As he battles, he's met with different people. Some, like Amuro Ray, want to test him for the battles ahead. Some, like Judau Ashta, just want to make a living using their suit. Many others, however, are unwilling to stand out, lead on by a mysterious person. As he battles and take out different suits, he finally confronts the mastermind of it all: Treize Khushrenada, who seeks to reignite war once more. A violent battle between the Wing Gundam and the Hydra Gundam ends with the Hydra's defeat, though Treize escapes as his base is set to blow. Gallery Gundamba 1218 790screen001.jpg|Screencap from the games Story-Mode. Gundam Battle Assault Pal.jpg|PSone EU cover SLUS_012.26_07122016_215220_0882.png|Gundam Battle Assault (edited) screenshot Links * Hardcore Gaming 101 Trivia *The original Japanese version of the game, Gundam: The Battle Master 2 had an original cast and an original story for the game as well as all the same mobile suits with the Wing Gundam not being on the game, originally in its place was Hamma Hamma, while Gundam Battle Assault was released in 2001 in Japan three years after the original was released; making Japan have the same game in two different versions. When the game was localized, it was decided that the original cast be replaced by the suits' original pilots with Heero as the main playable character due to the success of Gundam Wing's broadcast on Cartoon Network's Toonami block at the time, making the game a proper crossover. **Although the Hamma Hamma was removed as a selectable character, its data was not removed from the game, allowing it to be selectable via a hacking device. *The Wing Gundam used in the game is actually a modified Zeta Gundam sprite and uses all of the suit's moves, including its Waverider Attack super attack. Because of this, the sprite of the suit transformed ends up looking awkward, including literally flying upside down. *Valder Farkill (from the Gundam Wing: G-Unit manga) pilots the Psyco Gundam Mark III while Treize pilots Valder's Hydra Gundam. *The Psyco Gundam Mark III is an original unit designed for the four games (The Battle Master 1, 2, Battle Assault 1 & 2). It has similar characteristics to the previous two Psyco Gundams, including their large size and Scattering Mega Particle Cannon. It does not, however, seem able to transform into a mobile armor form. *The Big Zam looks different from its anime appearance, it does not seem to be able to use its anti-aircraft claws as they are replaced with regular toes and the legs have armor and a larger number of thrusters. *Several of the Mobile Suits' secondary colors reference other Mobile Suits: **Zaku II's beige scheme bears a resemblance to the Desert Zaku series. **Qubeley's black scheme makes it resemble the MK.II version which is supposed to be a slightly smaller variant. **Zeong's red scheme is an obvious reference to Char's tendency to red-colored mobile suits. **ZZ Gundam's black scheme is similar to the Final Test version of the FAZZ. **Neue-Ziel's white and blue color scheme references the Earth Federation's normal color scheme for captured Zeon suits. **Char's Zaku's yellow scheme is a reference to the Hyaku Shiki. **The Gundam's white and gray color scheme references the original Rollout color scheme intended for the Gundam. *Keiji Date is only appeared in Japanese game Gundam the Battle Master 1 and 2, He is a noble fighter, who lives his life in order to hone his fighting skills. In other words, he's like Street Fighter's Ryu, but in a more comical way. He is a parody of the Ryu-type heroes of many fighting games.